Sou Mais SSHG
by Marie Verlaine
Summary: Uma brincadeirinha que fiz para comemorar o aniversário de um ano da Comunidade Sou Mais SSHG do orkut. É uma oneshotzinha, bem curtinha. SSHG. Completa.


N/A: Eu sei o título não é nada criativo, mas eu sou horrível para dar título às coisas e eu escrevi isso correndo, nem tive tempo de pensar muito. Tive essa idéia hoje e não podia deixar de escrever a tempo do aniversário da Comunidade. É só uma brincadeirinha para comemorar o primeiro aninho da comu. Lembrei-me de alguns tópicos recentes e me veio isso na cabeça. Espero que vocês gostem.

**Sou + SS/HG**

_Marie Verlaine_

Severo acordou no meio da noite incomodado com a claridade que batia em seus olhos. Abriu os olhos devagar, tentando se acostumar com a luz e se viu sozinho na cama. O relógio no criado mudo informava que eram 3 horas da manhã. Antes que pudesse se perguntar onde diabos sua mulher estava no meio da madrugada ele a avistou sentada de frente ao computador que ela havia insistido tanto em comprar. _Coisa de Trouxas!_ Esfregando os olhos para espantar o sono ele virou-se na cama e acomodou-se no travesseiro.

"Hermione? Você está perdendo seu tempo naquela tal de intert de novo?"

"É internet, Severo, e não é perda de tempo algum. Há muitas coisas interessantes para se fazer na internet."

"E você não poderia esperar até amanhã de manhã para fazer seja lá o que você está fazendo agora?"

"Eu não conseguia dormir, por isso liguei o computador para me distrair um pouco. Desculpa se te acordei, não era minha intenção."

"Mas já que acordou, você não acha que há coisas muito mais interessantes para se fazer do que ficar sentada aí mexendo nessa coisa?"

"Só um segundo, Severo. Já estou terminando aqui. Já vou me deitar."

A falta de atenção com que Hermione o tratou despertou a curiosidade de Severo. Não era comum Hermione recusar um convite tão explícito.

"O que você tanto faz aí?"

"Eu descobri uma comunidade super interessante."

"Comunidade?" Dizer que Snape estava confuso era pouco.

"É, Severo, do orkut. Já te falei sobre isso antes."

"Ah, sei. Aquele _site_ onde um bando de desocupados se reúne para discutir coisas estúpidas e inúteis."

"Isso não é verdade, Severo."

"Não? Qual a utilidade de se discutir as cores das meias que as pessoas usam?"

"Nem todas as comunidades são assim. Há comunidades sobre assuntos muito sérios, com fóruns bastante esclarecedores. Há comunidades para todos os gostos, cada um escolhe aquilo que mais lhe agrada. Se você procurar você pode até achar uma comunidade sobre poções."

"Imagino."

"Só para sua informação, tem uma comunidade sobre a gente."

"Como assim uma comunidade sobre a gente?" Perguntou desconfiado.

"É um grupo de pessoas que apóiam o nosso relacionamento e usam o orkut para mostrar suas idéias e trabalhos."

"Ou seja, eles fofocam sobre a nossa vida."

"Não fale assim, Severo. Se não fosse por eles nós nunca estaríamos juntos. Se dependesse da Rowling nós mal nos falaríamos. Vem cá dar uma olhada. A comunidade está fazendo um ano."

"Um ano que esse bando de desocupados fica fofocando sobre nossa vida amorosa na internet! E quem disse que nós gostaríamos disso?"

Resmungando, Severo se levantou e foi olhar o bendito computador, sabendo que não haveria outra maneira de levar sua esposa para cama antes do amanhecer. Severo abraçou Hermione por trás da cadeira e apoiou o queixo na cabeça dela.

"Glauco? É alguém que conhecemos?"

Hermione riu. "Não. É um personagem de uma novela trouxa que está namorando uma menina uns 30 anos mais nova que ele."

"Depois dizem que eu que sou o pedófilo."

"Top 10?"

"É uma espécie de lista onde cada um diz quais são as 10 melhores histórias que leram a nosso respeito. Olhe, várias pessoas elegeram histórias da Sarah."

"Essa Sarah não é aquela que me transformou num garoto de 17 anos e me largou para lá?"

Hermione achou melhor não aprofundar o assunto.

"Olhe, o Snake também está bem cotado. Aposto que você ia gostar dele." Disse tentando desviar a atenção dele da Sarah.

"E posso saber por quê?" Severo começou a beijá-la atrás da orelha, um ponto que ele sabia ser sensível e que provocava respostas imediatas em sua esposa.

"Porque... ele é quase tão sarcástico quanto você." Hermione respondeu com a respiração acelerada.

"Eu acredito que isso seja uma coisa boa, uma vez você se casou comigo." Ele agora descia pelo pescoço dela, beijando de leve a pele macia da mulher que tanto amava.

"Hum hum..." Foi a única resposta que ela conseguiu articular. Estava ficando difícil para Hermione pensar coerentemente sob os cuidados das mãos habilidosas de seu marido.

Severo baixou as alças da camisola dela com as mãos e massageou seus ombros. As mãos dele foram descendo pelas costas dela em movimentos circulares, baixando devagar e deliberadamente a camisola de seda que ela vestia, provocando-a.

Hermione tentava resistir ao toque de Severo e digitar uma mensagem, mas estava difícil. Apagou o que tinha escrito pelo menos umas três vezes. Severo agora passava as mãos em sua barriga. Estava cada vez mais difícil se controlar, ela precisava deixa logo sua mensagem porque, se esta noite fosse como tantas outras, em pouco tempo ela não conseguiria se lembrar nem do seu próprio nome.

Ela desistiu de escrever qualquer coisa muito elaborada e digitou uma mensagem simples e comum, a única coisa que passava em sua cabeça no momento que não envolvia um homem alto de cabelos e olhos negros, homem este que no momento massageava seus seios e beijava sua nuca. Juntando todo auto-controle que possuía, ela apertou o botão _submit_ com o mouse e deixou que seu marido a levasse para a cama.

Ele a levantou da cadeira devagar. A camisola escorregou pelo corpo dela com o movimento, deixando unicamente de calcinha. Ele a pôs no colo e a levou para a cama, onde se amaram pelo restante da noite, iluminados pela luz do monitor que mostrava a mensagem curta que Hermione digitou com tanta dificuldade.

_Feliz Aniversário!_

_Abraços,_

_Hermione Snape!_

_

* * *

_

N/A: E aí? O que acharam? Viajei bastante, eu sei, mas eu não podia deixar essa data passar em branco. Queria poder falar de todos que fazem parte da comu, mas ia ser impossível, por isso só citei o Snake que criou a comu e a Sarah que criou o site que inspirou a comu. Bom... Deixe-me saber o que vocês acharam. Mandem-me reviews!

Bjs!

Marie Verlaine.


End file.
